


Guardian's Responsibility

by HeroFizzer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Public Sex, Rimming, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A strange shock during Shinji's first Eva piloting occurs, causing a change in his mentality. It's clearly based on hormonal urges, and as the sexy guardian to the young man, Misato has to satisfy his urges, no matter when or where they may rise up. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Guardian's Responsibility

There was a lot going on inside Shinji's mind while he piloted Evangelion Unit 01. All of the thoughts were painful, with the question of what he was fighting for repeating over and over, especially when he was starting to take heavy hits.

The Angel known as Sachiel was a tough bastard for him to tackle, especially as he was never given a proper training session. He cussed out his father for dragging him in like this, thinking as well about how that girl pilot he saw being dragged across the bridge on a stretcher, among everything else. Trying to focus on this creature was tough as well, as he was still adjusting to the controls and how his mech responded to them. Timing and response was everything if he was willing to get the advantage in this fight and save the region, and he didn't have the patience to get that.

Back in the lab, Shinji's father and Misato were staring on with hope and concern, though the black haired woman was much more visible with that gaze compared to the stern expression Gendo kept throughout. He clenched his teeth under his closed lips, yet it was clear even he was worried how his son was bound to do in his first fight ever. And if the pilot of Unit 00 was incapable of defeating Sachiel, who knew how this child was bound to handle everything?

The Angel slashed away vehemently at the Eva unit, with Shinji rocking about inside the main cockpit. He growled and screamed as he tried to keep calm, but whenever he wasn't getting the right attacks in, it was hard to avoid the severe damage that it all presented. There were electric currents spreading across the dashboard, with the young man growing concern while remaining aware of his surroundings. Almost most of the circuitry was creating static across the board, making it tough to touch any buttons or pull a lever without hundreds of volts of electricity surging through his bones.

Combined with the anger and lack of concentration, Shinji was growing furious. He was ready to get it done and over with, no longer wishing to waste time with the Angel. Within the lab, Misato had been paying attention to the readings of his heart rate, watching as it rose up immensely. It was an abnormal rate for the blood to pump through his body, though she had to question what brought it about. Even worse, there was a short moment on the reading where it looked as though he flatlined, only for it to continue spiking about. There was relief pushing back through her veins, but she still couldn't help but wonder what caused that unusual moment...

Back to the fight, Shinji showed signs of aggression and fury, using all that he could of his arsenal to strike down Sachiel until there was no more give in the Angel. It all ended with a rocket barrage that the scientists felt he may have discovered by accident, though it appeared too planned out for it to be fully seen as such.

The fight was over after such a long period of time, but Misato and Gendo were relieved. They were concerned that the young pilot would fail, leaving his blood on their hands. He thankfully showed that he could put up a fight, and that he could be trusted utilizing the Eva unit. They went off to the docking area to meet with him, checking not only to make sure he was in good condition, but to ensure he wasn't under any questionable side effects from his first flight.

When the two arrived, they saw the Eva Unit 01 laying itself back in its confines, with head scientist Ristuko Akagi already standing by as she waited for the head to level with the bridge. “Dr. Akagi?” Gendo asked. “You're here unusually early.”

Ritsuko turned her attention to the other scientists as they made their way to meet with Shinji. “I wanted to be the first to congratulate him for a first job well done,” she said, “he deserves a little praise, don't you agree?”

“Assuming he's in the right position to hold awareness...” Misato said with concern. “Doctor, I don't know if you saw it but the readings on his heart rate...”

“I saw,” Ritsuko interrupted, “and I don't believe there's anything to concern ourselves with. For all we know there was a hiccup in the system when the circuitry was shorted. I doubt there's anything to be afraid of.”

“For your sake, I hope you're right,” Gendo said, gripping his cane tightly.

The cockpit finally opened back up, with the three scientists awaiting Shinji to remove himself. The medical team was at the ready, a stretcher out for him in the case he required their assistance back to the med bay. The young man was barely conscious, his eyes shut as he laid with his eyes shut. The only sounds escaping his mouth were moans of misery, as if he were having a bad dream.

Ritsuko was the first one to approach Shinji, making sure he was safe. “Shinji? Come on, let's get you out of there...” She helped unfasten the harness that kept him safe throughout the battle with Sachiel, with the medics ready to cart him off. Unfortunately for the blonde scientist, she made a mistake by freeing the young man.

Shinji's eyes shot open, his irises barely existent while several blood veins led to the center. His brow gave him a creepy expression, with the boy lunging from his chair and pouncing out of the cockpit onto Ritsuko. The blonde let out a blood curdling scream as Misato and Gendo watched in horror, too frozen to do anything about the sudden leap the rookie pilot made onto the head scientist. Yet they were frightened when he tried to rip into her clothes, revealing her bra and bare midriff.

In a near feral state of being, Shinji started dry humping Ritsuko, much to her horror. She cried out while trying to kick and shove the young pilot off of her, but there was barely any give. It took the med team to get him off of the blonde, and even that was a struggle. As Misato watched them cart him off to the stretcher, tightening the straps down to keep everyone else safe, she thought there was something different about his physique, though she couldn't get the right glimpse at what it could be. One thing was visible as he was laid on the medical bed and out of the bay; something had bulged against the tight suit.

Misato approached Ritsuko, who sobbed as she remained on the ground, covering up her torso with her lab coat. “Doctor...are you okay?”

“What the fuck came over him...?” Ristuko whimpered.

“Something must have happened to him during the fight...” Gendo reasoned. “But what that was I'm not so sure.”

“Let me handle it,” Misato insisted, “I'm his guardian, after all. Whatever I need to do to make sure he's safe and ready for piloting the Eva unit in further fights, I'll do it.”

Gendo sighed, “Very well, then. Especially if it requires the safety of our science team.” He did his best to help Ritsuko off the ground, leading the startled woman out of the bay. Misato had a distant stare in her eye, herself concerned over what would happen to her when she encountered Shinji. The new pilot seemed like such a polite though innocent child, so for him to suddenly attack and, presumably, rape the head scientist, was an immense change of character for the short time she knew him.

Who knew what would be in store for her...

##

Misato later walked inside a room where Shinji was being held, with Gendo watching on from the other side of a one-way mirror to see what his son was up to. The pilot was held down on a seat, wearing a strait jacket for extra safety. As the black haired scientist approached him and squatted to meet with his gaze, she felt her heart racing, nervous in regards to what would be in store for her.

“Shinji...how are you feeling?” she asked gently. “You gave us a scare when you attacked Ritsuko before...”

“Horny.”

“Sorry, what?” Misato asked.

“Horny,” Shinji repeated, “I'm feeling horny.”

“Uh...well.” Misato paused, as that was the answer she least expected from the rookie. “You...you are a growing boy. I guess that only makes sense, but...”

Lifting his head up, Shinji shook his head at the woman who brought him into NERV in the first place. “No, I mean...that's all I feel, Misato. Horny. Nothing but horny. My head is focused on getting out my urges, urges I didn't even know were swelling up in me. I need...I need to fuck something.”

Misato blinked profusely. “So, um, is -that- why you attacked Ritsuko?”

“Yeah. I got...something during that fight. And with all the static shooting through my veins I couldn't help but feel like I had to get it out of me, now.”

Listening to the young pilot, Misato nodded. It may have explained that short moment where his heart flatlined. It was less a moment of questionable death for the rookie, and more a reprogramming of his mind. It was likely an urge that he couldn't hold back, and just had to get out of his system stat.

“Well...you just need one moment of release, right? Maybe I can help you there...”

“Please? I need it.” Shinji tried to rustle about in his seat, the restraints keeping him from doing much. The mirror that Gendo looked in from turned off its reflective feature, giving Misato a nod while his son was distracted by his raging urge to free himself, in more ways than one. The scientist nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, stand still. I'm going to do what I can, but you need to cooperate.” Misato was careful to unbuckle the restraints, especially when it came to the strait jacket. Every step she took made her heart race, worrying all the while. Even though Shinji was calm in that moment, he could grow feral at any second, and she expected it to do so. But even when she freed him, watching him spin out of his chair and lunge himself at her, she couldn't hold back her cry of terror as he tackled her to the floor.

Gendo looked away from the visuals that occurred inside that room, doing his best to wash his hands of what would await Misato moving forward. She certainly had agreed to this, doing whatever she could to hold responsibility for his actions, but she probably wouldn't expect it to get as out of hand as it possibly could.

Shinji ripped Misato's black dress right off of her, causing her to gasp as she felt herself exposed to the air. The young man had already felt something stirring thanks to her sleeveless attire revealing so much of her arms and the side of her chest, but to see now that she had no bra on underneath was especially enticing to his perverted mind. He pulled the sides of her panties apart, stretching them out so far until they were able to break off her pelvis, leaving her completely naked save for her necklace and the boots she had on her feet.

The now nude Misato sat up, covering her breasts while Shinji stood up to hastily remove his piloting spandex, with the scientist now seeing what it was that made him different prior to piloting Eva Unit 01. For whatever reason the electric currents in his cockpit had made his muscles grow even just slightly, giving him a much more toned build. He looked so much stronger than the innocent, meek boy she drove to the headquarters hours ago, and as she shivered at the sight of his new body her eyes lowered to his crotch, her eyes widening at what he had between his legs.

A massive staff of manhood protruded from his groin, already hard and standing tall. It was at least ten inches long, with a girth that made her vaginal canal clench in on itself. There was no way something of that size was going to fit inside her, as it was a beast of a boner for even someone of his age. Even he could see the fear in her eyes, though Shinji had little to no care. He was ready to use Misato's body to please his passions and hopefully stop his mind from racing with such obscenities.

Grabbing Misato by her skull, Shinji forced his large cock down her gullet, holding her down even as she hacked and gagged against the erection he sported. She attempted to push away from the young pilot so she could breathe properly, only for him to slap her hands away. He did so with such force and speed that the scientist could barely react, allowing him to drive her skull back down to the base of his shaft.

The thrusts coming from Shinji were hard and impactful, with anyone who was still observing the actions within the room staying behind the one-way mirror, watching the more muscular boy plow into the woman's face. Misato spilled out her saliva as she coughed, the crown jamming itself deep down inside her throat. One such pervert in the observation area couldn't help but press record on the security cameras from inside, curious to 'observe' the actions further.

Shinji kept his gaze on Misato as he gripped her hair tightly in his hands. He salivated while his voice heaved through clenched teeth. There was little care in how he was manhandling the scientist, just that he gave himself much needed pleasure from the woman who brought him to NERV. She was hot right out of the gate, not helped by the sleeveless dress she wore when picking him up. He had an erection through that whole ride, but knew better not to do anything about it. Following that first fight with the Angel, his mind had evolved, driving him into sensations that he was much more willing to respond to.

Misato's mouth remained open the whole while, not fully getting into the urge to suck him at the rate he was pumping his hips into her. This caused her to glug inaudibly throughout, her chin covered in so much drool that there were several strands dangling over the floor from her chin. The young man's balls were slamming into her lower lip hard, the moisture from her saliva causing every swing to leave a wet slapping sound before they pulled away. Misato did her best to inhale air, but with how much her saliva pooled up in her mouth it sounded like the sloppiest slurp known to mankind.

There was at least one moment of reprieve from Misato's perspective, when Shinji finally pulled his cock out of her lips. He took one look at the scientist and how much of a mess she became after so much violent skull fucking. He kept his brow low to stare at her sweaty skin and how her makeup ran down her face, breathing deeply as he laid out his next steps regarding the guardian in his mind. Misato sipped the saliva back into her mouth, although the strands of drool had long since broken off to the floor.

Shinji grabbed hold of his cock, swinging it into Misato's face. It slapped against her cheek hard, with the scientist rolling with the swing as it felt like a light punch to her face. The cock was big and meaty, yet it wasn't enough to knock her down to the ground. She wore saliva on her cheek as the cock was covered in it, though she shut her eyes as she felt further swings against her with the boner hitting her hard. It was clear he was trying to strike her down to the ground with only his manhood, but he grew upset that she wasn't going down to the ground.

A lack of harm drew Shinji crazy, finally prompting him to backhand the scientist and cause her to spin, landing on her stomach. Misato groaned, rubbing her cheek for the few seconds she had. The pilot threw himself on top of his guardian, his cock still immensely hard. He humped her behind while groaning like a crazy person, his cock slamming hard into the crack. There was determination in his obsessed mind to drill his shaft into her holes, though he was so delighted in seeing nothing but hormones he couldn't pause to actually guide it in.

“Shinji! Shinji, stop, let me at least guide it iiiin!” Misato cried loudly for the young man to stop pounding her ass, trying to volunteer an effort to help out even as she didn't want to go so far with him. It was here she saw how Shinji saw her, as nothing more than a toy to hump and cum in or on. He saw a woman with breasts and ass, and was going to use that until this horny urge died down.

By pure luck, Shinji finally managed to get his cock to pierce into her asshole, spiking its way through the sphincter. Misato's eyes widened, wailing like a banshee as the shaft burrowed into her anus without lube. Even the gobs of saliva she had left behind were of little effort towards properly lubricating the cock, which moves slowly by the inch as the young pilot humped against her ass cheeks. The scientist sucked her lower lip, whimpering as tears formed in the ducts of her eyes, the pain being placed on her anal cavity too much to bear.

“So tight...” Shinji growled, holding Misato by her shoulders. “How fucking tight are you, slut? Have you never let a guy fuck this hole before?”

“I-I never...hnnngh!” Misato sniffled as the young man insulted her, trying her best not to cry while her asshole was stretched out by the girth. The question hurt her as much as the cock drilling her tunnel, acting as a scathing reminder that she had never been so intimate with a man before. For her asshole to be penetrated by someone much younger almost felt humiliating, especially knowing that there were others in the next room watching her get pummeled by the most youthful slab of meat she could ever envision.

While Shinji pumped away at her ass, he managed to get his knees properly on the ground, hoisting Misato's hips off the ground so he could be level with her while slamming his dick through her anal cavity. He then grabbed her hair with one hand, giving it a hard pull to force her from looking at the ground. Even as they were in this position where the rookie pilot mounted her from behind, he smacked her backside repeatedly until she crawled around until they were facing the mirror where the other scientists observed their procreational fun. All the scientist could do from there was observe her reflection, see how far she had fallen in just one day. Had she known this was how her day would end, she probably wouldn't have left her bed.

Misato yelped repeatedly as Shinji reminded her who was in charge here, staring at her reflection to see the mess she had become. She couldn't look away, even knowing that there were others staring back at her, as she was drawn in by how oddly muscular the young man looked behind her. He smacked her ass hard to cause her to scream, harming his palm all the while. He didn't care if it would sting afterwards, it was good for him to let the scientist know she was his bitch from here on out.

“You're going to please my cock wherever! Whenever! You got that, Misato?!” huffed Shinji, striking his hand back and forth against her ass. “I'm in charge of when and where you fuck my ass and suck me off! And you're going to like it! You're going to treat me like a fucking KING where I stand!”

“R-Right! I get that!” Misato whimpered, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. The sniffing from her nostrils were loud, reverberating with the sounds of disgust and shame she felt in herself. She was naked before her colleagues, humiliated by a younger man that must have only just now understood what it meant to be aroused.

Lucky for her, things ended on a high. Misato tensed up as Shinji pulled her back into his crotch, dumping his load inside of the woman by dumping it into her ass. The tunnel was filled with his seed, her irises shrinking in while she was filled with the realization that she had actually gone through with this. The jizz oozed inside her hole, enough so that she felt some unusual swelling in her lower belly. She grew concerned by that, as if the pilot had left so much to her that it could possibly inflate her. She hoped that it couldn't get any worse than this.

When Shinji exhausted his load, he let go of Misato's hair, pushing his sole into her ass to lay her flat on the ground. He even made sure that her face was laying down on the ground as well, leaving her sweat and tears on the floor as well. The young man grabbed his uniform, grumbling to himself as he left the scientist to collect her things, walking shamefully back to wherever she had to in order to clean herself off.

As she sat up and curled into a fetal position, Misato continued to cry. The worst part to her wasn't that she had been used and abused by a kid she barely knew, but that she was aroused, and didn't even get to cum from the anal reaming she took.

Unable to leave just yet, Misato decided to just let the embarrassment pile on, rubbing her pussy right there and then, feeling like a piece of filth while she knew the others were watching on.

##

The drive home was awkward for Misato, as she was going to be keeping an eye on Shinji no matter where they were. Whether it was her place or at work, she was going to be responsible for the rookie pilot and keep him safe when he wasn't going to be fighting Angels in Eva Unit 01. She couldn't look him in the eyes after what went down, though she could feel his gaze throughout.

When they arrived, Shinji was quick to remove his clothes, kicking his shoes off while stripping in front of Misato. The scientist only had a lab coat covering her thanks to what he did to her clothes, far too aware of her naked figure underneath. She couldn't believe that he was undressing before her, and so casually at that.

“Well,” Shinji said, turning around to face the black haired woman as she held her coat closed tightly, “are you ready to go again?”

“What th-AGAIN?!” Misato shouted, much more frustrated and triggered than shocked he even undressed before her. “You can't be serious, Shinji! You already unloaded in me!”

“Yeah, but I'm horny again. Look.” Shinji pointed down to his crotch, where his cock was rising up again. She was able to see how his nutsack hung underneath, realizing just how big they were to swing into her chin as hard as they were. His cock was at half-mast, though slowly getting back to a full erection. She whimpered at the sight of such a huge package, afraid to let any of that near her body once more.

“Well, why not?” Shinji asked, shooting her a leering gaze. “You don't want me to be pent up when I'm piloting Unit 01, do you?”

Misato did a double take on that. “Shinji! Your performance regarding the Eva shouldn't be reliant on whether or not you've got a big chub like you do now!”

“Like you know for sure,” Shinji said with a cocky grin, “but if you want to risk that happening next time an Angel attacks, I guess you'll see for sure when my hormones cause me to act up and make bad decisions in the middle of battle...”

The scientist grinded her teeth about, angered at the method he was using to blackmail her for sex. It was frustrating, humiliating for sure, but she supposed without her peers about it wouldn't feel so embarrassing. It still felt wrong to be with someone so young compared to her, but she supposed there was little choice for her.

“All right, but we're going to bed when this is done!” Misato shouted with frustration. “It's been a long day for you especially, so I don't want you staying up!” She removed her lab coat to reveal her naked body, with shame washing over her still. She leaned into his cock, sticking her tongue out to give it a try before Shinji could get aggressive with her once more.

“No,” Shinji said, stopping Misato before her lips could cover his knob, “start with my nuts.”

“But...they're so big.” gulped the scientist.

“I don't care,” Shinji said, “start sucking them and play with them in your mouth.” While he was quiet with his command, the female scientist could still hear venom in his voice, assuring her that if she wasn't quick to follow his command, she would get a reaming in the skull once more.

Unwilling to face that sort of angry plowing once again, Misato took to cleaning his nuts off, the rod resting over her face while doing so. She did her best to stuff his scrotum into her mouth, a difficult task as they were the size of tennis balls. While the scientist had thought that it was tough to swallow the length of his big cock without her throat bulging out, it was much more impossible to get even one of his nuts to fit properly through her lips. The size and how close they were to one another made it tough, a task that she didn't believe was probable.

All the while, Shinji's cock was on her face the whole time, her face rubbing back and forth against the underside while she tried to suck the musky scent off the balls. For her, it was an odd thing for the young pilot to have such an aroma, though she surmised with the more muscular structure that he was creating far more testosterone than a boy his age was used to. It would be the only excuse for why he was so easy to grow aroused like he was straight from the car.

There was a slight feeling of success coming into Misato's mind, finally managing to stuff the scrotum inside her mouth at the same time. It was straining on her jaw, and she must have looked like a squirrel with its cheeks puffed out to the boy she was pleasing, but at least the scientist could say she did it.

“Well? Suck on them!” Shinji slapped his hand across the scientist's cheek, letting him strike his balls at the same time. He was aware of what he did, but didn't care so long as his guardian remembered her place. She sucked in air hard on the scrotum as they remained in her mouth, though that was done by instinct more than anything. Tickling her tongue against the sack, Misato could hear the young pilot humming in delight, settling in while he grew adjusted to how she played with the nuts.

While the dark haired woman squeezed in air to cleanse his balls, she felt the rod on her head still, even as she shifted her position just a bit. The bottom of his shaft rubbed against her hair, which Shinji used to his advantage in more ways than one. Grabbing her hair with one hand, he made sure that Misato would stay on his sack for a while, while the other hand laid flat atop his cock. Squeezing it between her scalp and his palm, rubbing away at it while pulling his hips back just a slight bit. It was as good an excuse as any to bump into her pretty face and mess it up even more. He grinned with delight as his sack inside her mouth had her tugging about as well, just to get some of his hormonal rage out of the way.

Shinji pulled back far enough that his nuts popped out of his guardian's mouth, her eyes wide as she inhaled deeply for some air. She coughed afterwards, as the sharp heaves for breath were too much for a dry spot the nuts created. The cock slipped off the top of her head, which upset Misato because of how it must have looked after all that rubbing around. “Shinji! If you messed up my hair I'll-”

“Stuff it!” Shinji said. “You're going to bed soon anyway so don't worry about it. You can just redo it in the morning.”

“That's not the poiulfgh!” Her words were cut off by Shinji spiking his cock through her lips, stuffing her throat once more. Misato tensed up as she felt it bulging outwards, the girth too much to handle without warning. She was going to choke, much less vomit, if the young pilot wasn't careful with how he handled her head while seeking oral compensation from her.

He went right to work on pumping his waist into Misato's face, hearing her gluck inaudibly while her mouth hung open. It was much the same as it was before, with the scientist's mouth being used by the rookie to get himself oiled up for more fun. He was far more than pleased to treat the guardian like a sex toy, easily forcing her to fit his cock inside her with ease.

“C'mon, don't tell me you're not enjoying it,” Shinji said, grunting as he addressed the filthy guardian, “it must feel easier for you to take my cock in your throat, right?” Misato clearly couldn't answer, as the shaft made it impossible to say anything beyond words garbled by the sliding shaft. The young pilot didn't expect her to speak; in fact, he preferred it if his raven haired guardian said nothing at all but praises of his shaft and inaudible noises that were a failed attempt at proper pronunciation.

The rookie had barely grown used to the apartment, but he at least had an awareness of where the couch was after at least two minutes. He at least had a proper place to plow into her holes when he wasn't expecting her to give him an immediate blowjob.

Pulling away from the scientist's face, he helped Misato to her feet, only to whip her into the sofa. The dark haired woman stumbled into it, her knees landing on the seat while her chest hit the backrest. Before she could recover from such a sudden move, Shinji was already on her ass, quite literally. He humped against her backside while she stared at the wall, feeling his cock massage against her crack. He only did it for so long, ready to put his cock inside one of her holes. Which one was questionable, worrying the older woman until he leaned into her ear.

“Misato, are you a virgin?” he asked, his tone almost frighteningly sinister.

“I-I...that's none of your business!” Misato shouted back.

“Someone's refusing to answer,” teased the young pilot, rubbing his crown against her folds, “then I'll just find out for myself!”

Misato clapped her hand over her mouth the second Shinji pushed his rod through her curtains, traveling up the canal and stretching it out. Even with all the lubrication that she had built up, the fat cock still had its problems sliding up with ease. “Fuck! You're so tight!” growled Shinji, pumping away with a fury unlike any other. “I'd think you were a virgin, Misato. That makes me the first guy to pop your cherry!” The scientist refused to say anything, as she had no plans to give away the truth to the question. Even she had no clue as to why, only that her mind was racing with several emotions while the young cock trailed its way through the hole.

Once it reached the far end of the canal, Misato's eyes spiked open, holding her hand to her mouth as she cried out against them. Shinji laughed after realizing he hit her cervix, knowing just how much of his shaft she was now capable of holding inside her. “Did that hurt?” Shinji asked with a cackle. “Don't tell me you felt pain from hitting the back end! You've gotta be a virgin for sure.”

Before Misato could at least try to defend herself, Shinji gave a hard smack to her rear, causing her hips to shift about from how hard they struck down. This caused the cock to shift around inside her snatch, with the crown rubbing against her cervix. The scientist whimpered from the friction this created in her muff, ashamed to feel some form of arousal as a result. This was in no way how she intended her life with sex as a matured woman, and tried to resist the urges put on her by the rookie.

Much like he had before, Shinji grew rough with Misato's behind, his huge balls swinging into her clit every time he reamed the shaft into her sheath. The tip continued to push hard into the cervix, causing her to moan and yelp with every push. Even though nobody was around to see this, and they were within her own apartment, she still couldn't brush off the feelings of shame that had been on her since the incident at NERV HQ. It was as if she could never really let it go.

Shinji freed his cock from Misato's cunt, but only long enough that she could sigh before he pushed her in an effort to get the woman to roll onto her back. Grabbing her ankles, the rookie pilot pulled on the guardian to lay her flat on the seat before raising her legs over her head. As she was folded up by the young man, she could see the lust in his eyes, licking his lips before he grinned at the more mature being in the room.

When the shaft slipped its way into her pussy once again, Misato felt much more comfortable with the girth fitting inside, though she still yelped when he hit her cervix once more. Her body tingled in response, her hands grabbing at the leather of her sofa as Shinji reared back to pummel her backside even further. The change of positions felt much better for the young boy, especially as he could see her lovely mounds jiggling atop her chest. She looked up at him with pursed lips, even though her brow furrowed in a way that showed concern that he didn't understand.

“What's with that face?” laughed Shinji, smacking her ass once again. “Are you enjoying this or not?”

“I don't...want to say...” huffed Misato, her thighs shaking as a result of the impact from Shinji's thrusts. “I'm your guardian, Shinji, and even though I agreed to this it feels so wrong...”

“But are you liking it?” asked Shinji, his voice more stern this time.

“I don't know!” whined Misato, sincerely uncertain what the feelings of arousal indicated towards her current state of mind. Her lubrications trailed down her tunnel, running its way down the shaft. Shinji didn't care about the splashing that occurred, nor that his huge balls were swinging hard into Misato's behind while he kept penetrating her snatch. The repeated thrusts were certainly getting to her, hoping in every passing second that the rookie was going to cum inside her and get this over with.

Minutes later, Shinji leaned over her while still holding her ankles, while the scientist was stunned that he had lasted so long. His thrusts grew faster in pace, slapping harder into her crotch while he heaved through his teeth. “Sh-Shinji!” Misato cried out. “Just...cum in me already, dammit! I don't care about cumming myself anymore!”

Shaking his head, Shinji smacked his hand down on her breasts, watching her quiver from the hard slap over her nipples. “Maybe it's not the tunnel I'm trying to cum in!”

“Then what...?” Misato gasped as the thrusts into her cervix became sharper, the realization dawning on her at the same time. “You monster! You can't just make your way inside my womb!”

“We'll just have to see about that!” Shinji growled, riding his hips with such fury that Misato's mind couldn't keep up with it. While it was nowhere near the frequency of a vibrator, the scientist felt concerned at how many times he was hitting against the hole per second. She didn't believe the normal human body could give such aggressive sexual pleasure, leading her to think that so much more than just his body had been transformed from all the electrical overloading that happened in that cockpit.

Smacking into her one last time, Shinji growled as he buried her face into his chest. Misato felt his veins pumping for the first time against her canal, though it was short lived as he dumped his load inside her only seconds later. His head arched back as the seed shot out spurt after spurt, blasting against the cervix and splashing back in her canal. The scientist soon joined the young boy in his climax, as her fluids soon shot out of her hole and onto the sofa. She was embarrassed, yet relieved, to finally cum against his cock, if only because she was satisfied by something other than her own fingers and toys for a change. She made a mess on the floor and seat, for sure, but she was at least happy to have an orgasm.

But embarrassment flushed over her once again, as she reminded herself who it was that she had experienced this moment with, for the second time today. She looked up at Shinji's post-orgasm face, watching as beads of sweat dripped down his face.

“I...I'm going to shower!” Misato said, rolling off the sofa even as Shinji's member remained inside her muff. Once it popped out the scientist rushed off, making sure to clean her skin after the two moments of sexual heat she experienced in the day. So much sweat, so much shame that she had to wash off.

Misato came back from her shower, immediately going to her bed. Putting on her evening pajamas, she was ready for a good night's sleep while she figured Shinji was fine sleeping on the couch for the evening. She thought for sure that she would have a pleasant slumber, without any means of interruption.

About an hour after she passed out, the scientist found herself awake once again. There was an odd discomfort in her rump, especially as something pounded away at her cheeks. Much to her horror, Shinji was right behind her, kneeling against her ass while his cock massaged between her thighs. The older woman shivered in horror while the young pilot treated what he was doing like it was nothing unusual for him. “What are you doing?!” Misato asked “You're taking space in the guest room!”

“I'm horny again,” he said casually, “and I need to use you.”

“AGAIN?” Misato growled. “I know you're just a teen but geez...”

Misato just let the boy do as he pleased to her body, practically allowing him to sleep in the same bed as her. She whimpered while she stared off in the distance, wondering how much of this she was going to have to deal with and for how long. Not to mention how she was going to get any sleep if Shinji kept humping away at her through the night...

##

“Now, Captain Katsuragi, tell us how everything has been going.”

“Yes, of course.”

It was days after Shinji's first fight in the Eva Unit, with Misato having compiled all of the reports she could regarding the mission. Other members of the board were communicating from their respective offices, using monitors to project themselves. The scientist was at least happy to know she had everything in order, as there was still quite a bit for them to understand regarding how it affected someone who never piloted a mech in their life.

“Based on all the data we've gathered,” Misato explained to her colleagues, “Shinji's first outing is also the first fully functioning experience with Angels that Eva Unit 01 has experienced. All in all, it was a success, given that he was able to defeat the one called Sachiel before any major damage could take effect.”

The others nodded, with one of the other high-ranking scientists speaking up. “I did hear that there was an incident following that first outing,” he said, “that Ritsuko was attacked by the pilot?”

Misato stared distantly for a moment, debating if she should bring mention of the incident following that, where she allowed Shinji to get aggressive with her body and practically rape her. Though she supposed that wasn't the right word as she welcomed him to use her by the time they came back to her place.

“There was one such case, yes,” Misato replied, “we have no idea what could have caused it, other than some sort of electrical surge from the cockpit's console malfunctioning.”

“Malfunctioning how?” asked another scientist.

Pulling up a chart of Shinji's heart rate, she points out the short moment where he flatlined. “As you can see, it appears as though Shinji was dead for a brief moment in time. It's possible that unless the surging electricity running through the console hadn't occurred, he wouldn't have made it out of there alive. I theorize that...he came back to life as a result of that. But it obviously came with some changes to his being.”

There were some discussions among the others regarding the incident, which prompted Misato to pause her thoughts on the matter, as well as take any further questions. All the while, the door to her office opened up, with Shinji walking in as if he owned the place. The captain took note, herself perplexed by his presence. “Shinji, what are you doing here?” she hissed quietly, “I'm in the middle of a conversation.”

“Why else do you think I'm here?” Shinji asked as he casually dropped his pants. The scientist gasped at how he let his piece hang out, having little care that he was mere inches away from appearing on camera with her.

“No! Not now!” Misato hissed, waving him off. “Get out of here! At least wait until the meeting's over!”

“Sorry, I can't wait.” Disobeying his guardian on purpose, he stood behind her where she was in front of the camera, somehow avoiding being seen by any of her colleagues. Guiding his shaft right into her ass, Misato winced as it burrowed its way through. Hissing in air, the captain bent over on the desk, the camera keeping its eye on her face while the pilot humped her ass, his cock pushing around inside her rectal cavity.

As the scientist tried her best to quiet the sexual moans coming from her mouth, the others turned their attention back to her, unaware that the teenage pilot was even behind her. “Back to the main issue,” said another scientist, “what sort of changes have taken effect?”

“Uh, w-well, he's...not as scrawny...” Misato said, huffing as Shinji remained on her ass, “his whole muscular structure has grown immense, for reasons we still haven't quite figured out. But...nh, there's been a definite increase regarding his...hormones...ungh...his testosterone levels...are through the roof as...well...” The captain clenched her teeth together, curling her chin into her chest while the young man continued to pummel her from behind.

“What does that mean for us, exactly?”

“I-It means...Shinji is...in dire, constant need to release his...ugh...hormones. His...seed, for lack of a better term. We aren't completely...sure, but we're worried if he isn't relaxed after some time that he...oh, geez...he could lose concentration because of what we're calling a 'no reason boner'.”

“Quite the name,” chuckled a female scientist.

Shinji rammed harder into Misato, who felt discomfort while the cock pushed around inside her anus. None of the other scientists seemed to notice or care, although she felt she was going to have to explain the matter regardless. “The concern...the concern is that he's in a state of constant arousallll...that no matter how many times he gets off, he's right back to packing...heat...” There was a proper term for it, but as she was in heat herself from the embarrassment over being anally penetrated like this, it wasn't coming to mind. “And if he's not...taken care of before an Angel fight, it could...get...hazardous!”

The pitch in her voice raised on the last word, with Shinji bucking at her ass harder, even delivering a hard smack to her rear. “So I've...been tasked with helping...him out with this stuff...” As Misato panted from the constant friction his dick made inside her hole, she felt even worse when she heard some of her male colleagues admit that they wish they had that sort of issue when they were the rookie's age, especially with someone as hot as the captain. It was aggravating, knowing that all that she had done for NERV amounted to very little other than being treated like a piece of meat...

It was then when Shinji held himself close to Misato, delivering a hard smack to her ass before she came, growling through her teeth while the other scientists stared on. Her eyes rolled back as she squirted her fluids on the floor of her office, while the rookie pilot dumped his seed inside her back tunnel. It filled her up quickly and immensely, all the while the captain squeezed her legs together even as she was unable to control her release.

Shinji pulled his cock out, watching the seed ooze from her cavity. With a sigh, he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a large plug while Misato's vision was still on the screens. “Oh yeah, I got a little something for you. This should help you keep it in while you're at work.” He then proceeded to shove the plug up her ass, hearing her tense up while he pushed the base all the way to the end.

After he left so casually, Misato let out an exhausted sigh, fixing up the skirt of her dress as she did her best to continue the call as if she wasn't being plowed on camera. “S-So...are there any other questions...?”

##

“Finally, just a little peace...”

Misato sighed to herself as she was in the NERV restroom, sitting peacefully on a toilet. It was a moment she could appreciate, if only because it was the one place where Shinji wouldn't dare try to enter and fulfill his desires.

The past week of knowing the young man was stressful to the captain, who had experienced more sex with Shinji in just two days than she ever had offers for the activity from any other guy. It was a weird time for her, to be sure, but the most awkward thing about it was that whenever the pilot used the excuse of “I'm horny” to get his way, it would always be in the middle of a meeting or groundbreaking research that would help them further in their fights against the Angels. All the while she had to let Shinji have his way, lest they risk his inability to fly just because he couldn't let his seed shoot through Misato's body.

Knowing that when she left the lavatory she was going to leave herself vulnerable to more sexual harrassment from the horny pilot, Misato sighed with dismay as she prepared to leave, flushing the toilet and cleaning up where it was necessary. She then left her stall, ready to wash her hands, only to jump in horror when she saw someone leaning against the sinks.

“Shinji!” Misato shrieked. “This is the girls' bathroom, what the fuck do you think you're doing in here!”

“I'm horny again,” Shinji said with a definitive tone, “and I need your holes to get off with.”

A quiet growl came through Misato's teeth, grinding them together as she stared at the young man. “You...you really don't care if someone like Rei or Ritsuko walks in on us, do you?”

Shinji shrugged. “If they want to join in, I'm not gonna complain.”

Holding her head against her hand, Misato grew furious, wondering if he intentionally missed the point of her complaint or not. True, Rei may not mind it in the slightest, lacking in emotions and such, but Ritsuko would be another story.

“F-Fine...” Misato grumbled, raising the skirt of her dress to show off her panties, “just don't go tearing into my clothes this time! I want to go home without worrying about getting a new pair of clothes...”

Shinji smirked as he pulled his pants down, letting his cock spring to life. Misato stared at it almost without emotion, as the size of the piece no longer shocked her. Pushing her lips on the crown, she sucked on it roughly enough that she could hear a deep groan escape from the young man's lips. Leaning against the sink, he gripped the edge tightly, heaving through his open mouth while the dark haired scientist sucked hard on his knob.

“It's good...” Shinji sighed, pulling Misato into her face to get the full length down her throat. “But I want to try some new stuff.”

Misato tried to answer, but her attempt to ask “Like what?” sounded more like a muffled curiosity than actual words.

“How about you try licking my ass?”

Pulling away from the shaft regardless of his grip, Misato coughed hard from the way it slid out of her mouth. “You want me to lick WHAT?”

“I saw some porn of it,” Shinji replied casually, “it might not hurt to give it a try.”

Disgust washed over Misato, more than for anything she had gone through up until now with the boy she watched over. Without even letting her respond to his question, Shinji pivoted around and bent over the sink, signaling for her to lick at his rectum. While she didn't wish to experience this, the scientist was left with no choice; she was going to have to just dive into his ass and experience the means of giving pleasure to his backside like a bitch would.

Holding her breath for as long as she could, Misato leaned in and licked at the male's sphincter, hearing him moan from the pleasure it brought. He leaned over the sink, sticking his ass out to the scientist while making her continue to eat his ass. She shivered as she managed to puncture her way through the anus, getting a taste of his rectum on her tongue. It was the most harrowing, disgusting task she had done yet when dealing with someone of the boy's stature, and yet she continued to play on with his behind even though she could just refuse to do so.

Then Shinji grabbed her head once more, pulling her face into his asshole. Misato groaned as she found herself stuffed against his behind, with the young pilot attempting to get her fully behind his rear while she did her best to satiate his needs. The longer it went on the more embarrassed she felt over the efforts, even as Shinji sounded like he enjoyed it so immensely. At the very least, she reached around for his cock, pumping away at it while her tongue remained against his tunnel. As she felt something particularly nasty tasting push into her tongue, she couldn't help but pull back from the rookie, hacking up while she hoped to forget that she ever tasted such a horrid bum.

Shinji soon let go of Misato's head, with the scientist grabbing her throat while the flavor of whatever was up his ass. She felt horrible after doing that, feeling an urge to brush her teeth. “Don't...ever make me do that again!” Misato exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Shinji replied with a careless shrug, “but it felt good.”

“Maybe for you,” Misato grumbled, standing up after that. “I never want to lick your ass again.”

“You're going to have to do it at some point,” Shinji assured her, grabbing the guardian by her shoulders. He pulled her onto the sink now, seating her atop it while hiking the skirt of her dress. Exposing the muff to the air of the restroom, he whipped his cock out once again, ready to drive it inside of the older woman for his pleasure.

When it drilled into her muff, Misato let out a sigh, feeling the girth stretch her out. As it hadn't been the first time or even the second time he had penetrated her hole, she had grown used to this rather easily. Though it was still humiliating that they were doing this within the womens' restroom, where there was immense potential for them to get caught. “I can't believe you're doing this now...”

“You didn't complain when I ran in on your during that meeting,” Shinji reminded her, giving her thigh a rough slap. He hit his hand against it repeatedly, hearing Misato wince from the repeated smacks to her skin. He pumped away at her hole repeatedly, attempting once again to get his shaft to penetrate the cervix. The female scientist tensed up all the while, breathing through her nostrils as her eyes rolled back. The attempts to penetrate and enter her womb were immense, so much so that the older woman was losing her mind, sucking her lower lip while she failed to keep a train of thought going on a mental front.

“Shinji, stop...” Misato whined. “You've been trying to get through for a week now, it's just not happening!”

“Just shut it!” Shinji growled, getting into Misato's face as he paused his vaginal reaming. “I don't care what you're saying, I'm going to make sure my cock can get in your womb and dump its load! I deserve to have your hole hold my cum and claim it and you as my property, understand?!”

“S-Sure...” Misato caved in quickly, with Shinji returning to his thrusts into her hole. She whimpered as he spiked the crown hard, his urges to penetrate her reproductive organs growing immense now that he was told it was impossible to do. It brought pain to her canal, with how eager he was to make it done for his own accord.

Laying back as best she could against the sinks, Misato panted through the hard pumping Shinji made against her crotch. She sucked her lip as she gazed at him, watching as he salivated. There was something under that raging hormonal fury that she never saw before, but she couldn't quite understand what it was.

Just as she was feeling her juices splatter out when Shinji pulled back, the lights in the lavatory started flashing red, with buzzing coming from all corners of the room. The PA system alerted the entire building that there was an emergency, with an Angel likely attacking the city. And here was Misato still on the sink while she awaited him to make his way to the cockpit and fulfill his duties as an Eva pilot.

Instead, he worked rough to get himself to climax, rocking his hips into the scientist while she looked about with concern. “Shinji! SHINJI!” Misato cried out. “What do you think you're doing, get out of here and go to the Eva! You're needed immediately!”

“I don't give a shit!” Shinji growled. “I'm not ready to pilot until I've cum inside your cunt!”

“Shinji, I swear to fucking god-!” Misato shriveled up as her eyes widened, the crown of his cock finally managing to puncture through her hole. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt the strain of his member managing to jam its way into her reproductive organs like that, a painful experience to be sure. The pain she was in made her unusually moist, her fluids dribbling out of her hole even as the young pilot continued to ream her. He wasn't done plowing into her sheath, though she could tell he was nearing the end.

The veins on his cock were pumping hard, a sure sign that his heart was racing in desire to gush within her womb. His thrusts were slower, though they still had the same impactful push all the same. She was almost on the brink of an orgasm, but couldn't help shake the feeling that the only way she was going to experience it was for Shinji to blast his next batch inside her organs.

“Hurry, dammit...” Misato said, failing to sound stern and demanding while she was in the throes of heat. The scientist tensed up as she grew closer to orgasm, her voice rising in pitch as she realized how close she was. “You've got...a city to save! Hurry, Shinji!” The pilot ignored her, pumping away as much as he could while he had the chance. He preferred to enjoy the pleasure of rocking his cock inside the older woman, though even he knew it had to come to an end.

When it finally did, at least two or three minutes after the fact, Shinji leaned into Misato as he came inside her, stuffing her womb directly while he remained inside the cervix. The scientist quivered as well while she let her fluids gush against his crotch, leaking worse than any of the sinks she sat atop. Her toes curled in under her boots, all while she rolled her chin against her chest. The feeling of the seed blasting into her reproductive organs was so weird, she didn't know how to feel about that.

Finally done using the scientist for his pleasure, Shinji popped his cock out of the scientist, making his way to the loading bay to prepare and pilot Eva Unit 01. Even as the alarms continued to blare, Misato was left behind on the sink, still recovering from her gush of an orgasm. She felt damaged, broken that the young pilot used her in such a way, and yet...

She was growing used to the way he used her. For some reason, that worried the matured scientist...

##

As the next week arrived, Shinji's hormones were starting to get out of hand for Misato. It had grown bad enough that she had to deal with him at any time at her home, but then it became anywhere he wanted inside the lab. After the restroom debacle when he felt his need to dump cum was more important than saving the world, she thought it couldn't get any worse.

Then Shinji asked to meet his guardian in the bay where Eva Unit 01 was stored.

"Shinji, I don't…no."

"But you have to!"

While her head rested in her hand, Misato tried to hide the shade of red that her face was growing into. She had seen firsthand how the boy handled dealing with Angels and how his dashboard electrocuted him. That resulted in the hormonal muscular pilot he now is. And she couldn't believe that she had to spell this out for him, but…

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to suck you off in the cockpit to your Eva!" Misato shouted bluntly. "What if we have to fight an Angel all of a sudden, do you think I'm going to be able to stay in there?"

"So what?" Shinji asked, folding his arms across his chest. "As my guardian you have to help me out here. And if I want you to suck me off while I'm in the cockpit, you have to suck me off!"

"No, no, no!" Misato shook her head. Shouting vehemently at the rookie no matter who could be outside the room listening to them. "I don't care if it's what you need to see straight in the heat of battle, Shinji, I won't do it!"

Shrugging casually, the young man replied, "Suit yourself. Just remember, if I end up crashing and burning in there, you'll likely be asking if it was your fault."

Misato stood her ground, cheeks puffed out as she vigorously watched Shinji make his way to the cockpit. By now she understood the game that he was trying to play; guilt the scientist who promised to keep an eye on him because his father couldn't just so he could get some quick head. But the dark haired woman was smarter than that. She wasn't about to follow him into the Eva Unit for some quick pleasure just because he has a constant boner for no real reason.

Nope. Misato just stood there, waiting for Shinji to give up. She did not move even slightly.

Nope. Not happening.

Nope, no guilt on her conscience whatsoever, let his inexperience be his downfall instead of letting it sit on her-

##

It was the most shame Misato felt in weeks.

She whimpered against Shinji's cock, laying on all fours under his dashboard while he looked so relaxed in his seat. The guilty conscious finally overwhelmed her, though she knew she would regret it soon enough. At the very least, she was happy that he wasn't so quick to get his hands on her head, allowing her to work at a pace that was much more her speed.

"There, now how does that feel?" Shinji asked, petting the top of Misato's head while she pushed her lips deep on his shaft. "It's pretty good, right?"

Misato pulled back from the shaft, using her hand to rub her drool into the skin while her other hand played around his sack. "It's way too cramped under here," she admitted, "but at least by now I can handle something as big as you are."

However, what she hadn't expected was for Shinji to be so close on the verge of climax, at least not at the rate he was currently at. As he fiddled around with his crown, the thumb brushing against his urethral slit, Misato watched his head tilt back, his teeth bared while he gripped the arm rests tightly. It was apparent to the scientist that he was resisting climax, yet he was so far in by this point that he was too late to do so. His jizz was going to blast out whether he liked it or not.

As the first strands of cum shot out, Misato kept her eyes shut tightly, her lips pursed in to avoid swallowing the whole thing. Her face soon became caked in the creamy substance, ruining the makeup underneath. Shinji's jizz even hit against her dress and jacket, disgusting the older woman more. Worse, her first instincts afterwards was to lick the seed from her lips, doing so unconsciously. The taste had grown on her over time, unable to resist it for some godforsaken reason…

"Okay, that was…good. Very good." Misato confessed, ready to whip off the spunk. "But let's get out of here before-"

Before she could utter another word, Misato and Shinji heard the alarm go off, a sign that there was yet another Angel attack on the horizon. The scientist shrieked at the sudden sounds buzzing around them, as even the cockpit was programmed to warn of any oncoming attacks.

"Welp," Shinji said as he helped Misato out from under the dashboard, "it's time to go to work."

"Swell," Misato said as she stood up, "now let me get out befoooOOOOORE!"

To her surprise, Shinji pulled his guardian atop his lap, with his cock lodged between her ass cheeks. Her face was red as she looked back at the young man with fury, while he looked as smug as ever. "Shinji, what the fuck are you doing?! Let me out of here before the seat belts strap us down!"

"Sorry, but I feel another boner coming up," Shinji replied, smiling as he showed no remorse towards the female scientist.

"Oh god…" Misato whimpered, trying to hide her face in shame. She worried that someone might see her while they were in the midst of battle, all while the pilot was reaming her ass. She didn't care if she had to take care of him at all costs, her being in the throes of combat no matter what the excuse was going to look pretty bad.

"Look, just…try to focus on the Angel and not me!" said a regretful Misato. She pushed her ass back as far as she could, with the seat belt locking them in place. She then rubbed her backside over his lap, pushing down on the cock in the hopes it could go up one of her holes at some point. It did indeed get shoved up her ass, causing her to shiver as it stretched out her asshole once again. Between his shaft and the butt plugs he forced her to keep his spunk within her, the scientist thought she would be used to it by now. Though it was clear that no matter how many times she let him puncture her sphincter, he would never fit snug inside her anus.

Her pussy was a different beast, of course.

"Okay, I'll control your stick," Misato groaned as she rocked against his lap, "you just focus on the controls for the Eva."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shinji growled as he gave her ass a smack. "I know enough I'm in control of Unit 01, but don't forget I control you, too!"

"Right…" As the mech left the base, Misato wondered to herself why she responded to him like that. The two were soon in the fight with the Angel, with Shinji taking control where he could while the scientist did all she could to keep his hormones under control. The seatbelt that kept them in their seat was doing its best to secure her on top of the pilot, though it remained awkward how she sat on his lap for what one could call a dance of some kind.

Shifting around, she did her best to please Shinji's boner, herself growing immensely aroused. As she watched the Angel ready for an attack, she cried out in fear, her heart racing while she clenched down on the rookie's dick. This caused the pilot to tense up, losing focus for a brief moment while he was in the process of ejaculating, and the older woman knew for a fact that they were in trouble as he ejaculated right in her asshole.

Just as every wad shot into her rectal cavity, Misato slammed her hand down on an emergency button, one that would shoot out the barrage of rockets as it had done previously. That bought them some time while Shinji ejected his seed into her colon, filling it up within seconds. He let out deep growl after deep growl, holding onto the woman's ass tightly as he did his best to get every ounce of jizz out of his system.

"Shinji, please tell me you're alright." Misato said with concern.

"I'm fine…" the pilot confessed. "Thanks for that…" Now finding his focus, Shinji worked around Misato even as he plugged her ass up, performing the best of his duties until the Angel had been obliterated. The scientist herself was filled with joy, thankful that she lived throughout that struggle.

She was so happy, in fact, that she couldn't help but relieve herself, as she was ready to wet herself after a few of the oncoming attacks. The adrenaline felt through the fight hit her pretty hard, and she willingly rubbed herself to climax on the way back to the base.

She likely wouldn't say it to his face, but after the last few weeks of being nothing more than a living sex toy to him, Misato couldn't help but think this time with Shinji may have changed her…

##

The following week, Misato noticed that there were some changes to her and her anatomical structure. Her breasts felt heavier, her hips wider than she would like them to be…and worse off, she missed out on her cycle.

With raised concern, the scientist had rushed to a pharmacy incognito, purchasing a pack of pregnancy tests. While she didn't require a whole box, it was still a necessity for her to know whether or not her fears were a reality.

Staring at the positive signs that appeared on the stick, Misato looked on, the shock still overwhelming her mind. There was no denying it; she was pregnant, and Shinji was the father. There was no denying that he was the one that knocked her up. It was definitely from one of the many times he dumped his cum in her cunt, quite possibly the first time he punctured her cervix. But there was no way to tell for sure when the impregnation took place, aside from the changes in her body having been recent.

And for some reason, Misato wasn't frightened. There was no horror of being a mother in her mind. In fact, there was this feeling she couldn't shake off that, because it was Shinji who got her pregnant, she was perfectly all right with everything.

"Ia it…because I actually love him?" Misato asked herself. "But he's so much younger than me, I…"

"Misato? Are you okay?" Shinji walked in on the scientist while she sat on the sofa, lamenting over her new discovery. "You've been pretty quiet and I need…oh."

Covering his mouth, Shinji stared on at the positive sign on the test, all while Misato failed to hold back her tears at the revelation. "Congratulations," she sniffed, "you're going to be a dad."

"Wow, I…I'm really happy about this…" For the first time since he arrived, Shinji was at his calmest. His first urge wasn't to throw Misato down and stuff his cock in her, but rather to wrap his arm around her shoulders while he stared distantly at the floor. Words escaped him. The scientist could see it as well, but there was a happiness emanating from him, especially as he rubbed the small of her neck.

"Me, a dad at my age…" Shinji laughed. "And with the woman I love, too."

"The woman you-whaaa…" Misato was taken aback by that claim, blinking profusely as she absorbed it. "But, these last few weeks, you've been treating me like nothing more than some fleshlight you fill and forget to clean off."

"It's true, though," Shinji admitted, "I know I get rough and aggressive with you, but I do it because I couldn't help but feel things the first time I saw you. And, well, I didn't think you could go for anyone other than some macho guy."

As he spoke, Misato could see there was something in his mind that told him to let go of that aggressive side he had shown since the end of his first fight in Eva Unit 01. He was smiling, a good sign for sure, but he was absolutely right; there was no way that she wanted to be dominated by that Shinji. The one that had been using and abusing her all around NERV was the boy she wanted to keep around her place.

Pulling her on top of him as she fell back, Misato grinned mischievously at the young man as she made him grope her breast. "Don't be like that," she said, "now go ahead and use me as a cock cozy. Now and forever."

Shinji grinned, eagerly tossing his pants off as he prepared to treat his bitch right.

##

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes…!"

Later that night, Misato sat atop Shinji in her bed, rocking her ass back and forth while he let her do the work. There was a tiredness over him that he hadn't felt before, too exhausted from an Angel fight to get the right work done. The scientist didn't mind it, having fun rocking against his cock in order to fill her up with his spunk.

"Almost there…" Misato moaned, resting her hands atop his chest. She had an eagerness to cum, wanting the young man to dump his load inside her rectal cavity before they collapsed for the night. Reading his face she could see that her lover was ready to burst, and she rubbed her clit hard to join him in unison.

"Yes, Shinji, cum in me!" Miaato begged. "Cum in me, Shinji, before I…ouuugh, fuck!"

Misato trembled, her head curling into her chest as she felt her fluids gush out onto the pilot's torso. His seed shot into her ass shortly after that, squeezing her hips while he unloaded within her. Shinji sucked on his lower lip, trembling from release while the older woman doubled over, quaking after letting out her juices.

Moments later, Misato rolled off of Shinji, grabbing hold of a butt plug to stuff up her ass. It had the length to match what Shinji just had inside her, hoping to train it better to handle his massive meat in the future. Once the base touched her cheeks, she felt immensely happy with herself. The jizz was now secure in her cavity, laying down on her back after pecking his cheek. "That was great as always…" she sighed.

"It always is, with you," Shinji laughed. "Just a shame that you're not going to be my breeding bitch for a while."

"No shame in that," she said, "you still have my ass."

"Right, but now that I know I can get someone pregnant, I just have that urge to get rough with them while I'm breeding with their holes. And if you're pregnant, I don't think I'd want to hurt the kid by accident."

"Good point…" Misato sighed, upset by the facts he spewed out. "Well, why not find someone else that you can use for breeding in the meantime? You know, use and abuse them the same way you did with me?"

"You're okay with that?"

"Absolutely! In fact, I think we have a new hire that came in recently. Now what was her name again…oh yes! Sakura Suzuhara!"

Shinji blinked. And blinked. Until he finally said something to his matured lover, "I know that name…"


End file.
